


night lights

by OmTivi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, victuuri summer loving 2018, victuurisummerloving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/pseuds/OmTivi
Summary: Yuuri can feel Viktor's pout against his shoulder, but he's socloseto beating this boss. Besides, he wants to tease Viktor a little.Just a moment, then Yuuri will give Viktor all the sleepy cuddles he desires.





	night lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNikiforova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikiforova/gifts).



> My [Victuuri Summer Loving](https://victuurisummerloving.tumblr.com) gift for Ely/chat-noir-chocolat! I kind of meshed all three of the prompts (honeymoon/domesticity in Saint Petersburg/first time), I hope it is okay and the result is to your liking ; w;
> 
> (I admit I really really wanted to draw pretty lights.)
> 
> [Also on Tumblr.](http://omtivi.tumblr.com/post/178118147675/my-victuurisummerloving-gift-for)

**Author's Note:**

> The image size has been auto-adjusted to the size of your viewing device. It's available for download on my [sta.sh](https://sta.sh/0cj3y6y2ex2) :D


End file.
